Steven the Griller
by snoipinsagoodjobm8
Summary: A rendition of Jeff the Killer, but with SU characters. Don't take it seriously, m8


Excerpt from a local Sperm-Splattered, Tattered, and Brutally Raped Newspaper:  
OMINOUS UNKNOWN DICK-RAPIST IS STILL AT LARGE.

After weeks of unexplained gaping meatuses, the ominous unknown "dick raping-sex package" is still on the rise. After little evidence has been found, other than countless profusely bleeding cocks, a young boy states that he survived one of the killer's attacks and bravely tells his story, all the while brutally raping himself with a mace.

"I had a bad dream and I woke up in the middle of the night," says the boy, "I saw that for some reason a huge, glossy, black dildo was stuffed into my rectum, WITHOUT LUBE! Oh yeah, and the window was open, even though I remember it being closed before I went to bed, much like my belligerently battered colon. I got up and shut it once more, the sex toy still firmly planted within my anal walls. Afterwards, I simply crawled under my covers and tried to get back to sleep. That's when I had a strange feeling, like someone was fingering my dog. I looked up, and nearly jumped out of my blanket entirely made out of multiple, severed foreskins. There, in the little ray of light, illuminating from between my buttocks, were a pair of two enormous, veiny, muscular testicles. These weren't regular ball sacks; they were dark, ominous cojones. They were bordered in black and… just plain out terrifying. That's when I saw his moist shaft. A long, horrendous sperm dispenser that made every hair on my nads stand up. The figure stood there, watching me. Finally, after what seemed like forever, he said it. A simple phrase, but said in a way only a mad man (with a huge cock) could speak.

"He said, 'Suck my meat.' I let out a moan, that's what sent him at me. He pulled up a sharpened vibrator; aiming at my already filled hole. He jumped on top of my bed. I fought him back; I kicked, I punched, I rolled around, I inserted, trying to knock him off into _**FLAVOR-TOWN**_. That's when my dad busted in. The man threw the cherry-pink vibrator, it went into my dad's chapped mouth. The man probably would've finished him off by raping him with his Brobdingnagian schlong, if one of the neighbors hadn't alerted the police.

"They drove into the parking lot, and ran towards the door. The man turned and ran down the hallway. I heard a smash, like multiple virginities being torn from the innocent vaginas of gems. As I came out of my skin-covers, I saw the window that was pointing towards the back of my house was broken. I looked out it to see him vanish into the distance. I can tell you one thing, I will never forget that cock-'n'-balls. Those cold, evil testes, and that moist, lengthy donger. They will never leave my gans."

Police are still on the look for this completely attractive ball-exploder. If you see anyone that sensually fits the description in this story, please contact your local homoerotic-themed-kids-cartoon producer.

Steven and his fuck-group had just moved into a new neighborhood. One of his fuck-buddies, Garnet, had gotten a promotion at the stripper bar, and they thought it would be best to live in one of those "erection-summoning" and sperm-slobbering neighborhoods. Steven and his _sexual-_ partner Amethyst couldn't possibly ever at all in all of quantum reality _COMPLAIN_ though. A new, better, larger cock-rod. What was not to love? As they were getting unraveled into paper scraps, blood spurting from themselves, one of there they're their neighbors came by.

"Hello," she said, "I'm Priyanka; I live across the street from you. Well, I just wanted to introduce myself and to introduce my daughter." She turns around and calls her daughter over. "Connie, these are our new neighbors." Connie said hi and ran back to play in her yard, using multiple cocks and utilizing the propulsion of their moneyshots to be flown into space and collide with motherfucking JUPITER

"Well," said Steven's mom, "I'm Pearl, and this is my, um, _friend_ , Garnet, and my two _other friends_ , Steven and Amethyst." They each introduced themselves, and then Priyanka invited them to her daughter's Indian-themed orgy. Steven and his partner were not going to object, but their faggot leader said that they would love to, as if they were going to object at all, that little fucking rock faggot. "Faggot" is actually not used in it's derogatory form here, I just like the way "faggot" is spelled. So you can still read it, Jacob, Matt, and Toby. When Steven and his coitus-companions were done packing, Steven went up to his mom.

"Pearl, why would you think that we wouldn't want to go? If you haven't noticed, I'm not some dumb prostitute."

"Steven," said his mother, "We just moved here; we should show that we want to spend time with our neighbors. Now, we're going to that party, and that's final." Steven was almost as satisfied as that one time Amethyst shape-shifted into a continuously-inflating dildo, with fake sperm. Whenever Pearl said something, it was final, though his other semen demon, Garnet, would sometimes albeit rarely object Pearl's statements. He walked up to his room and plopped down on his bed. He sat there looking at his ceiling when suddenly, he got a weird feeling. Not so much a pain, but… a mind-tugging arousal. He dismissed it, after positioning his erection to a form to make it less noticeable, as just some random coming-of-age testicular and tubular travels. He heard his gender-neutral, strong, and cock-loving anus ignoramus call him down to get his new shipment of erotic fan-fictions in the form of hastily drawn manga magazines, and he walked down to roll them up into tubes and ram them up his ass.

The next day, Steven used his super-psionic powers to teleport downstairs to get breakfast and to get ready for school. As he sat there, eating his Count Chocula but with blood instead of sperm (though it could've been a collage of the two, sometimes Amethyst would offer said mixture to Pearl), he once again achieved that unmistakable state of pure, mind-breaking arousal. This time it was (if possible) stronger. It nearly started becoming painful, as it culminated as a slight tugging pain on his ballsack, but he once again dismissed it (of fucking course). As he and Amethyst finished AND enveloped their daily dosage of gem-syphilis ointment, they walked down to the bus stop. They sat there waiting for the bus, and then, all of the sudden, some kid on a hoverboard _**ESPLOAWDED**_ over them, only inches above their laps, their probing erections nearly tearing through their jeans. They both jumped back in surprise. "Hey, what the (blank blank)?"

The kid landed and turned back to them. He kicked the metallic remains of his hoverboard up and used his mutilated pulp of a penis to engulf it. The kid seemed to be about thirteen; one year younger than Steven. He wore a Aristotle shirt and ripped blue jim-jam-jeem-jom-jiggle-jaggy.

"Well, well, well. It looks like we've got some newfags." Suddenly, two other kids appeared. One was super skinny and the other was huge. "Well, since you're new here, I'd like to introduce ourselves, over there is Memestar." Steven and Amethyst looked over to the skinny kid. He had a dopey face with cum bedewed on it that you would expect a sidekick as super-sexy as him to have. "And he's Apocto-Meme." They looked over at the fat kid. Talk about a tub of severed heads spattered in the remains of a dead woman's gastric acids. This jizzm prism looked like he hadn't ferociously masturbated since he was CRAWLING IN MY FORESKIN.

"And I," said the first kid, "am Supreme-Meme-Dream. Now, for all the virgins in this neighborhood, there is a small price for bus fare, if you catch my drift. In case you don't, you have to suck my dong to get on the bus, hee-hee." Amethyst stood up, ready to absorb the lights out of the kid's eyes when one of his friends pulled a (you guessed it) dildo on him. "Tsk, tsk, tsk, I had hoped you would be more _anally-loose_ , but it seems we must do this the hard way. The way that is hard. The hardness culminated into a singular path and way." The kid walked up to Amethyst and took her virginity out of her pocket. Steven got that feeling again. Now, it was truly strong; a burning sensation deep inside his scrotum, activating a lengthy erection. He stood up, but Amethyst gestured him to sit down. Steven ignored him and walked up to the kid.

"Listen here you little punk, give back my sex-partner's virginity or else." Supreme-Meme-Dream put the wallet in his pocket and pulled out his own 28-hectometer dildo.

"Oh? And what will you do?" Just as he finished the sentence, Steven popped the kid's cherry. As Supreme-Meme-Dream reached for his anus with a well-modeled and glossy dildo experiencing violent bouts of hyper-realisms, Steven grabbed the kid's huge, veiny boner and broke it. Supreme-Meme-Dream screamed and Steven swapped the knife with a pair of dice from his hand. Apocto-Meme and Memestar rushed Steven, but Steven was too quick, his sperm was already invading their rectums. He threw Supreme-Meme-Dream to the ground, where an opening to fucking hell itself engulfed his body, penis, rectum, femur and everything, and he is still being pugnaciously raped and having his anus brutally probed today, kids. Memestar lashed out at him, but Steven ducked and swiftly shoved the dildo soaked with lube inside his colon. Memestar dropped his dilated cunt and fell to the ground screaming. Apocto-Meme rushed him too, but Steven didn't even need the interminable sex toy. He just punched Apocto-Meme straight in the dong and Apocto-Meme orgasmed gloriously, legend has it that his cumstain is still on that sidewalk today. As he fell, he gushed semen all over Amethyst, so much so that her shirt became transparent, revealing her nipples. Amethyst could do nothing but look in amazement at Steven.

"Steven how'd you?" that was all she said. They saw the bus coming and knew they'd be blamed for the whole thing. So they started raping each other as fast as they could. As they interlacingly masturbated, they looked back and saw the bus driver rushing over to Supreme-Meme-Dream and the others. As Steven and Amethyst came and got to school, they didn't dare tell what happened. All they did was sit and listen, sometimes slipping a finger or two inside their anuses. Amethyst just thought of that as his partner beating a few kids' dicks, but Steven knew it was more than some round of playful cum-gushery. It was something... Lovecraftian. As he got that feeling, he felt how powerful it was, the urge to just, insert a dildo up the anus of someone. He absolutely liked how it sounded, but he couldn't help feeling uncontrollably and unequivocally aroused. He felt that strange erection go away, and stay away for the entirety of the school day. Even as he walked home due to the whole thing near the bus stop, and how now he probably wouldn't be taking the bus anymore, he felt happy. When he got home his parents asked him how his day was, and he said, in a somewhat ominous voice, "Biggers tongue my anus." Nizzizzle miznizzle, he hizzizzle a knizzizzle at hizzizzle frizzizzle dizzizzle niznizzle pizzizzle tizzizzle G-I-Doublizzle lizzizzle dizzizzle n L-I-Double-Zizzle thiznat n liznizzle dizzis n uh ta incrizzle thizzizna P-I-Double-Zizzay. Hizzizzle! Yizzizzle giznizzle C-h-ta-thizzle D-I-Double-Zizzle shizzizzle oizzy yo sizzizzle F-r-ta-tha-izzle lizzy bizzizzle N-I-Double-Zizzy 'n tha dogg P-I-Double-Zizzy. It's your homie Snoop Dogg from the DPG. He walkizzle dizzizzle ta fiznizzle twiznizzle P-I-Double-Zizzy offizzle at T-H-I-Double-Zizzle D-ta-tha-izzoor, H-ta-thizzle mizzizzle lizzizzle bizzizzle at hiznizzle wizzizzle an angrizzle liznizzle fo all mizzizzle homizzles 'n tizzy pizzizzle 'n thizzizzle miznutha fuckizzle cliznizzle. Iizzy a M-ta-thizzle fuckizzle 2-T-i-m-ta-tha-izzle felizzle n yo mizzizzle so sizzay biznizzle relizzle nizzizzle jizzizzle giznit smacked ya dizzizzle cuz diznis be how we do it? Chiznill as I takizzles yizzou on a trizzizzle. Bizzow wizzizzle wiznizzle yippizzle yo yipizzle yizzay.

"Steven, apparently you got into a fight, and from what I've heard, dildos were involved. DILDOS WERE INVOLVED! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME? I WOULD'VE RUSHED OVER THERE AS QUICKLY AS I COULD! WHAT A FUCKING WHORE, KEEPING THE PLEASURE TO YOURSELF! I MEAN, FOR DIAMOND'S SAKE, I'M A PEARL! I'M _SUPPOSED TO HAVE SEX_!" Steven's gaze fell to the floor, but quickly picked it up and shoved them in his pocket.

"Tetracontakaihexagon,"

"Son," said one of the cops," We found three-hundred and forty-seven quintillion, nine-hundred and sixty-five quadrillion, two-hundred and thirteen trillion, eight-hundred and sixty-four billion, nine-hundred and ninety-eight million, three-hundred thousand and four dildos each evenly dispensed into the anus of three kids. It seems like they were having fun. Thanks for giving them a good time." Steven appreciated the comment. "But, the incriminating fact remains that you did this to members of the Meme Society, one of which was of high reputation. That is punishable by repeated oral rape."

"Well shit." Steven said.

"Sir, it…it was me. I was the one who beat up the kids. Steven tried to hold me back, but he couldn't stop me." The cop looked at his partner and they both noddededddeded.

"Well okay buddy, we'll take you in without any fucking evidence at all."

"Amethyst, tell them it was me! Tell them! I was the one who dildizzled them kiddies!" Pearl put her hands on his shoulders, and then shapeshifted a huge donger on her pelvis and raped him.

"Steven, shut the fuck up. Don't make me bust out my punishment strap-on, you know that shit chafes my pelvis like the skin of burning Jews." Steven watched helplessly as the cop car speeds off with Amethyst inside. A few minutes later Garnet pulled into the driveway, seeing Steven's face and knowing something was wrong.

"Steven, Steven what is it?" Steven couldn't answer. His mouth was filled with apple pies. Now that Garnet thought of it, her mouth was brimming with pies as well.

 _ **FAST FORWARD TO THE FUTUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURE**_

"Steven, it's the day." she said as she removed her cock from his plump anus and let the cum stream profusely out of his asshole.

"What, what's today?" asked Steven as he absorbs her length into his mouth.

"Why, it's Connie's party." She said, filling Steven's mouth with her cum.

"Poil, you're joking, right? You don't expect me to go to some kid's party after…" There was a long pause, as semen discharged from his mouth.

"Some many years ago, I was in a relationship and we suffered a miscarriage. Now, this relationship was toxic to begin with and doomed to fail regardless, so that the miscarriage was the straw that broke the camel's back came as no surprise. Still, it's a tough thing to handle because it's nobody's fault. And I know that it's often much harder on the woman than on the man. However, I also know that it doesn't necessarily turn you into a sad, depressed sack of tears for the rest of your life. People move past it." Steven's mother walked out of the room and downstairs to get ready herself. He fought himself to get up. He picked out a random shirt and pair of jeans and walked down stairs. He saw his jizz genies all dressed up; Pearl in a dress and his Garnet in a suit. He thought, why they would ever wear such fancy clothes to an orgy? Aren't they going to lose them the moment they arrive so that they can efficiently fuck?

"Son, is that all your going to wear?" said Steven's mom.

"Limp Bizkit is a shit band, just sayin'." he said. Pearl pushed down the feeling to yell at him and hid it with a smile.

"Shut the fuck up Steven, what in Diamond's name gave you the idea you could possibly ever have an opinion differentiating from ours? Show some respect you little shit." said Garnet, sporting a Fred Durst T-shirt and a Wes Borland cap, as well as a Sam Rivers vibrator. Steven grunted, removing the excess dildos from his assholes and went back up to his room.

"I don't have any fancy clothes!" he yelled down stairs.

"Just pick out something." called his baby batter bringer. He looked around in his closet for what he would call fancy. He found a pair of black dress pants he had for special occasions and an undershirt. He couldn't find a shirt to go with it though. He looked around, and found only striped and patterned shirts. None of which go with dress pants. Finally he found a white hoodie and put it on.

"You're wearing that?" they both said. His penile perpetrator looked at her watch. "Oh, no time to change. Let's just go." She said as she herded Steven and his boner condoner out the door. They crossed the street over to Priyanka and Connie's house. They knocked on the door and at it appeared that Priyanka, just like his parents, way over-dressed. As they walked inside all Steven could see were adults, no kids.

"The kids are out in the yard. Steven, how about you go and meet some of them?" said Priyanka.

Steven walked outside to a yard full of kids. They were all lubed up and smashing each other violently, the smell of coitus in the air. Puddles of sperm littered the ground, the white liquids casting huge, thick puddles of semen. He walked nonchalantly into one of the fuck-piles, to see four children mounted on top of each other, a stack of children, each one having cocks shoved violently, in and out of their slightly dilated anuses.

"Hey. Wanna pway?" A stray fluffy said.

"Ah, no kid. I'm way too young for this stuff." The fluffy looked at him with that weird puppy dog face.

"Pwease?" said the flarf. "Fine," said Steven. He took one of the dildos lying on the ground and lept onto a pile, landing on the top of one of the copulation-stacks, the resulting force of his landing impact shoving the cocks further into the rectums, resulting in extreme prostate stimulation, causing all of the anuses to be filled to the brim with jizz, the cum leaking out of their assholes in rivulets, until he heard a noise. A weird humming noise. Then it hit him in his asshole. Supreme-Meme-Dream, Apocto-Meme, and Memestar all flew over the fence on their hoverboards. Steven dropped the shit-soaked dildo and ripped off the hat. Supreme-Meme-Dream looked at Steven with an intense boner nearly tearing through his ripped jeans.

"Hello, Steven, is it?" he said. "We have some unfinished business." Steven saw his bruised nose. "I think we're even. I beat the crap out of you, and you get my beautiful Amethyst sent to the rape cells."

Supreme-Meme-Dream got an angry look in his eyes. "Oh no, I don't go for even, I go for winning. You may have fiercely pounded our asses that one day, but not today." As he said that Supreme-Meme-Dream rushed at Steven. They both fell to the ground. Supreme-Meme-Dream struck Steven in the buttocks, and Steven grabbed him by the cock and turned it in such an angle that caused it to insert itself into his own anus. Steven pushed Supreme-Meme-Dream off of him and both rose to their feet. Kids were screaming and parents were running out of the house. Apocto-Meme and Memestar both pulled orgasm-tasers out of their pockets.

"No one interrupts or dicks will cum!" they said. Supreme-Meme-Dream pulled a buttplug on Steven and jammed it into his rectum.

Steven orgasmed and fell to his knees. Supreme-Meme-Dream started kicking him in the face. After three kicks Steven grabbed his huge vein-covered cock and twisted it, causing Supreme-Meme-Dream to fall to the ground, his sperm leaking and spurting profusely out of his dick. Steven stood up, rivulets of sperm dripping down from his thighs, and walked towards the back door. Apocto-Meme grabbed him.

"Need some help?" He picks Steven up by the back of the collar and throws him through the patio door. As Steven tries to stand he is kicked down to the ground. Supreme-Meme-Dream repeatedly starts jacking off the huge dong Steven, until his cock began spurting cum.

"Come on Steven, fight me!" He picks Steven up and throws him into the kitchen. Supreme-Meme-Dream sees a bottle of explosive lube on the counter and smashes the glass over Steven's head.

"Fight!" He throws Steven back into the living room.

"Come on Steven, look at me!" Steven glances up, his face riddled with baby batter. "I was the one who got your partner sent to the rape relics! And now you're just gonna sit here and let her ass be repeatedly claimed! You should be ashamed!" Steven starts to get up.

"Oh, finally! you stand and fight!" Steven is now to his feet, jizz and other bodily fluids on his face. Once again he gets that strange feeling, the one in which he hasn't felt for a while. "Finally. He's up!" says Supreme-Meme-Dream as he runs at Steven. That's when it happens. Something inside Steven snaps. His testicles were desApocto-Memeed, all rational thinking is gone, all he can do, is have repeated chain orgasms while thinking about ramming multiple mansions up his own loose anus. He grabbed Supreme-Meme-Dream and penile drove him to the ground. He got on top of him and punched him straight in the ass. The punch causes Supreme-Meme-Dream's butt to shit. As Supreme-Meme-Dream's anus continued spurting brown mush, Steven hammers down on his dick-hole. Thrust after thrust, doodoo gushes from Supreme-Meme-Dream's body, until he exerts on final torrent of diarrhea, and dies.

Everyone is looking at Steven now. The parents, the crying kids, even Apocto-Meme and Memestar. Although they easily break from their gaze and point their dick-cumming-devices at Steven. Steven see's the cum-guns trained on him and runs for the stairs. As he runs, Apocto-Meme and Memestar let out fire on him, each shot missing. Steven runs up the stairs. He hears Apocto-Meme and Memestar follow up and pound his behind. As they let out their final rounds of cock-condoning Steven ducks into the bathroom. He grabs the jizzrag rack and rips it off the wall. Apocto-Meme and Memestar race in, knives ready.

Apocto-Meme swings his knife at Steven, who backs away and bangs the jizzrag rack into Apocto-Meme's face. Apocto-Meme goes down hard and now all that's left is Memestar. He is more agile than Apocto-Meme though, and ducks when Steven swings the jizzrag rack. He dropped the vibration station and grabbed Steven by the cock. Yes, the cock, I'm getting demotivated so their isn't going to be much cum and whatnot. He pushed him into the wall. A thing of bleach fell down on top of him from the top shelf. It burnt both of them and they both started to scream. Steven wiped his eyes as best as he could. He pulled back the towel rack and swung it straight into Memestar's head. As he lay there, bleeding to death, he let out an ominous smile.

"What's so funny?" asked Steven. Memestar pulled out a lighter and switched it on. "What's funny," he said, "Is that you're not giving me fellatio. FIRE TO YOUR BODY." When Steven woke he had a cast wrapped around his face. He couldn't see anything, but he felt a hand on his cock, and stitches poking out from his prostate. He tried to jack off, but he realized that there was some tube in his ass, and when he tried to get up it expanded into his ass, and a fucking demon rushed in.

"666 let the maymay draydray, sick a lil' boi. Wahabi." she groaned loudly as she put him back in his bed and re-inserted the tube. Steven sat there, with no masturbatory privileges, No cock in his ass, and no cock in his mouth, no gags on his dong, and no penis slapping his head. He heard Pear. "Honey, are you okay?" she asked. Steven couldn't answer though, his face was covered with drawings of Squidward getting a handjob, and the sheer humiliation of the facial vandalization disallowed him basic speech, and he was unable to speak. "Steven, I have fantastic news. After all the witnesses told the police that Supreme-Meme-Dream confessed of trying to attack you, they decided to let Amethyst go, for some stupid fucking reason. I mean, the kid still has injuries and shit, and I think he fucking died or something, but whatever. You have an anus to pound now, and a cock to envelop." This made Steven almost bolt up, stopping halfway, remembering the tube coming out of his arm. "He'll be out by tomorrow, and then you two will be able to be together again."

Steven's lewd lieutenant hugs Steven and says her goodbyes. The next couple of weeks were those where Steven was visited by his family. Then came the day where his bandages were to be removed. His family were all there to see it, what he would look like. As the doctors unwrapped the bandages from Steven's face everyone was on the edge of their seats. They waited until the last bandage holding the cover over his face was almost removed.

"Let's hope for the best," said the doctor. He quickly pulls the cloth; letting the rest fall from Steven's face.

Steven's mother screams at the sight of his face. Amethyst and Steven's dad stare awe-struck at his face.

"What? What happened to my face?" Steven said. He rushed out of bed and ran to the bathroom. He looked in the mirror and saw the cause of the distress. His face. It…it's horrible. His lips were burnt to a deep shade of menstruation red. His face was turned into a pure sperm-white color, and his hair singed from brown to African-cock-black. He slowly put his hand to his face. It had a sort of soft, stringy feel to it now. He looked back at his family then back at the mirror.

"Steven," said Amethyst, "It's not that bad…."

"Not that bad?" said Steven," It's like having fifty cocks in my ass! It's great!" His family were equally surprised. Steven started masturbating uncontrollably, his parents noticed that his left eye and hand were twitching.

"Uh… Steven, are you okay?"

"Okay? I've never felt more happy! Ha ha ha ha ha haaaaaa, look at me. This face goes perfectly with me!" He couldn't stop laughing. He stroked his cock, feeling it. Looking at it in the mirror. What caused this? Well, you may recall that when Steven was fighting Supreme-Meme-Dream something in his mind, his sanity, snapped. Now he was left as a crazy coitus contraption, that is, his parents didn't know.

"Doctor," said Steven's mom, "Is my son… alright, you know. In the head?"

"Oh yes, this behavior is typical for patients that have taken very large amounts viagra. All the blood culminates to his cock, so loony, dizzy behavior is perfectly normal."

"Oh thank you doctor." Steven's scrotum golem went over to Steven." Steven, sweety. It's time to go."

Steven looks away from the mirror, his face still formed into a crazy smile. "Cock mommy, ha ha haaaaaaaaaaaa!" his mother took him by the BENIS and took him to get his clothes.

"This is what came in," said the lady at the desk. Steven's mom looked down to see the black dress pants and white hoodie her son wore. Now they were clean of blood and now stitched together. Steven's mother led him to his room and made him put his clothes on. Then they left, not knowing that this was their final day of arousal.

Later that night, Pearl woke to a sound coming from the bathroom. It sounded as if someone was jacking off. She slowly walked over to see what it was. When she looked into the bathroom she saw a horrendous sight. Steven had taken a cock-ring-machine and was fiercely masturbating.

"Steven, what are you doing?" asked his mother.

Steven looked over to his mother. "I couldn't keep masturbating, mommy. It hurt after awhile. Now, I can fap forever. Steven's mother noticed his balls, huge and veiny.

"Steven, your nuts!" His huge shaft were seemingly infinitely jizzing.

"I couldn't see my sperm, mommy. I got tired and my eyes started to close. I bought a masturbation machine, so I could jizz forever." Steven's mother slowly started to back away, seeing that her son was going insane. "What's wrong mommy? Aren't I beautiful?

"Yes son," she said, "Yes you are. L-let me go get daddy, so he can see your face." She ran into the room and shook Steven's dad from his sleep. "Honey, get the cock-killer we….." She stopped as she saw Steven in the doorway, holding a knife.

"Mommy, you lied." That's the last thing they heard before becoming the psychotic penis person's sex slave. His partner Amethyst woke up, startled by some noise. She didn't hear anything else, so she just shut his eyes and tried to go back to sleep, a vibrator jammed inside her asshole. As she was on the border of glorious orgasms, she got the strangest feeling that someone was watching her. She looked up, before Steven's hand covered her mouth. He slowly raised the dildo, ready to plunge it inside of Amethyst. Amethyst thrashed here and there trying to escape Steven's grip.

"Shhhhhhh," Steven said,"What the fuck did you just fucking say about me, you little bitch? I'll have you know I graduated top of my class in the Navy Seals, and I've been involved in numerous secret raids on Al-Quaeda, and I have over 300 confirmed kills. I am trained in gorilla warfare and I'm the top sniper in the entire US armed forces. You are nothing to me but just another target. I will wipe you the fuck out with precision the likes of which has never been seen before on this Earth, mark my fucking words. You think you can get away with saying that shit to me over the Internet? Think again, fucker. As we speak I am contacting my secret network of spies across the USA and your IP is being traced right now so you better prepare for the storm, maggot. The storm that wipes out the pathetic little thing you call your life. You're fucking dead, kid. I can be anywhere, anytime, and I can kill you in over seven hundred ways, and that's just with my bare hands. Not only am I extensively trained in unarmed combat, but I have access to the entire arsenal of the United States Marine Corps and I will use it to its full extent to wipe your miserable ass off the face of the continent, you little shit. If only you could have known what unholy retribution your little "clever" comment was about to bring down upon you, maybe you would have held your fucking tongue. But you couldn't, you didn't, and now you're paying the price, you goddamn idiot. I will shit fury all over you and you will drown in it. You're fucking dead, kiddo."


End file.
